The invention relates to methods of making coffee and to coffee makers, and in particular to drip-type coffee makers.
One method of making coffee includes passing heated water through coffee grinds in order to infuse the water with coffee flavour and aroma. A common type of coffee maker that employs this method is the so-called xe2x80x9cdrip-typexe2x80x9d coffee maker.
In order to make a good cup of coffee, the water temperature should be substantially high enough throughout the whole brewing cycle, and the heated water should also evenly wet the grinds so that no over-extraction or under-extraction occurs which effects the quality of the brewed coffee.
Known Drip-type coffee makers comprise a water reservoir and a brew basket for receiving coffee grinds. A delivery tube or other water passage takes water from the water reservoir, through an in-line water heater and delivers it to a spreader above coffee grinds in the brew basket. The heated water passes through the coffee grinds and into a carafe.
The spreader is designed to distribute the heated water evenly over the coffee grinds, however the outflow of heated water from the holes in the spreader is just randomly dispersed, and in most case the heated water generally flows through the center portion of the brew basket. There is typically less wetting of the coffee grinds at the outer edges of the brew basket.
In addition, the turbulence created by the outflow of heated water from the spreader is not strong enough to mix the wetted coffee grinds. The wetted grinds become closely packed together which hinders the infusion through the wetted grinds. This results in uneven extraction of the coffee grinds and has an adverse effect on the quality of the coffee beverage.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate the above problems, or at least to provide the public with a useful alternative.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a method of making coffee in a drip-type coffee maker including introducing a rotating paddle to a brew basket to stir coffee grinds in the basket, and passing heated water through the coffee grounds to infuse the water.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a coffee maker including:
a water reservoir,
an in-line water heater,
a brew basket for receiving coffee grinds,
a water passage between the reservoir and the brew basket, the passage passing through the in-line water heater for delivering heated water to the brew basket,
a paddle removably disposed in the brew basket, and
a drive for rotating the paddle while heated water is delivered to the brew basket.
Preferably, the brew basket has a recess in its base, and the paddle comprises:
a boss for locating within the recess of the brew basket,
first and second horizontal blades extending diametrically from the boss,
a first substantially vertical blade connected to the first horizontal blade,
a second substantially vertical blade connected to the second horizontal blade, and
a drive ring connecting the first and second vertical blades, the drive ring releasably engaging the drive for rotating the paddle.
Preferably, the drive is a motor having a toothed gear on an output shaft, the drive ring having a plurality of teeth about its outer periphery for engaging the toothed gear.
Preferably, the drive ring includes a guide lip for slidably bearing against the brew basket.
Preferably, the coffee maker includes a filter element located between the brew basket and the paddle.
Further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description, which is given by way of example only.